


【fmkn】Sex and Sweets（ABO/PWP）

by ButterCookie



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17926496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterCookie/pseuds/ButterCookie





	【fmkn】Sex and Sweets（ABO/PWP）

他望着面前的食物露出了为难的表情。

碗里的食物颜色漂亮，还透着扎实的、眩目的香气，摸一下碗边就知道出锅以后已经被放置了足够久的时间，是温热而不烫口的。

但他吃不下。

这是问题所在。他知道自己无论如何得把它们吃下去——无论是为了他自己的身体好，还是为了他肚子里的那个孩子——虽然它还只是一个小小的、藏在他肚皮下面的小东西。

每一顿的搭配和分量都是孩子父亲计算好了的，甚至尽可能地把他一贯喜欢和怀孕以后突然开始喜欢上了的食物塞进了这个食谱里。对方在书房里同时摊开了十几本营养菜谱翻来翻去的焦虑样子先是把他逗笑了，一分钟后又把他弄哭了。

他发誓他笑着笑着突然情绪上来了开始掉眼泪的那一瞬间孩子父亲错愕的脸他绝对能留到孩子出生长大以后当成梗来讲。

更毋论孩子父亲难能可贵地放软了语气来哄了他一回：

“别哭了……我讨厌看到你的哭脸。”

他在心里发出了惊喜的尖叫，但是荷尔蒙的作用让他完全刹不住自己的眼泪。最后他被眼泪汪汪地抱起来带回了卧室，被抱起来的时候他看着桌子上的那些刚才占据了孩子父亲全部注意力、令他焦头烂额的菜谱——它们正被窗外吹进来的风吹得沙沙作响——他傻兮兮地吐出舌头冲它们做了个鬼脸，在心里说了句，it's MY man 。

但这也是三四个月前的事情了。现在，那时候还微小得令人几乎无法察觉到的小东西已经能把他的小腹撑起来一个明显的弧度了。他太瘦了，即使孕中也还保持了之前的四肢纤细，过去好不容易练出来的一点腹肌——据他本人说，还是相当费劲才很艰难地练出来了的——已经看不到什么痕迹了，毛衣宽松厚实的下摆下面只剩下一段圆润饱满的线条。

他对着面前的食物一脸为难。

前期的孕吐反应已经消失了几周了——他不能再找这个借口了，何况本来就是他偷偷地破坏了他和孩子父亲约定好的那些有关吃东西的规矩。

安排好的正餐必须好好吃。要吃完。不能挑食。零食不可以吃太多。也不能随便什么都吃。吃的时候必须要有人监督着。

今天他除了早餐是乖乖地吃完了的以外，没有哪一条是做到了的。

上次有人来探望他的时候给他带了漂亮的甜食——那种高糖高脂肪、吃多了一点好处都没有的东西从他怀孕以来在屋檐下面已经被禁止了很久了——他只能背着孩子父亲偷偷地把它们藏了起来，一个人的时候才拿出来解解馋。

——这样做的后果就是，今天的晚餐他吃不下去了。甜食带来的愉悦感和充沛的热量流窜在他的血管里，正经的晚餐内容变成了贪吃的坏孩子立刻到来了的惩罚。

孩子父亲坐在他对面，看着他迟疑地拿起汤匙的样子，伸出手用指关节在他面前的桌子上敲了敲，催他赶快吃下去。他露出可怜巴巴的表情，嘟囔着说吃不下去能不能不吃。他有点期盼着能用这种胡乱撒娇的方式任性一下就混过去——虽然今天明明是他喜欢的菜，这种任性按常理来说有点说不过去。

但孩子父亲完全不吃他这一套。

“听话，”他说，“我们约定过的，要好好吃饭的。乖，快点吃。”

他立刻委屈得眼泪都要流出来了——不，事实上它们的确立刻就流了出来。他抽泣起来，眼眶和鼻头一起变成微微发肿的红彤彤的样子。他不敢说出来自己吃不下饭的真实原因，但——这就只是一顿晚餐而已，一顿愚蠢的晚餐，就算不吃又不会怎么样……

“我不想吃！”他把汤匙扔进碗里——他一口都没用它吃过，但孩子父亲将因此不得不花时间把那个勺子给洗一遍，“我吃不下去……就不能不吃吗……”

孩子父亲对此做了一个无奈的表情——虽然在他看来这个叫做不耐烦，以及他很确定他侧过脸拨弄自己的头发的时候翻了个白眼——于是他觉得更委屈了。

然而，孩子父亲忽然站了起来，端走了他面前完全没动过的碗拿进了厨房——这让他有点惊讶于对方的顺从和过分的好说话——然后他又走了回来，没好气地掐住了他沾满眼泪的脸颊。

“……终于想起来把冰箱里那些甜的给吃掉了是吗？”

“……诶？？？”他的啜泣噎在喉咙里，抬起头透过哭得雾蒙蒙的眼睛一脸震惊地看向对方。

孩子父亲松开自己的手指，帮他擦掉了一点脸上乱七八糟的斑驳泪痕：“你在想什么？你一天才开几次冰箱？所有的吃的都是我放进去的，你把巧克力塞到最后面就觉得我不会发现了是吗？”

他咬住自己的下嘴唇，鼻酸混合着委屈又漫了上来。他知道不该吃那么多甜腻腻的东西，也知道应该好好吃饭——这不影响他现在要为了这种像已经被证明过了的定律一样的东西流泪。

他啪嗒啪嗒地掉着眼泪，可怜兮兮地伸出了自己的手臂要抱，孩子父亲把他从椅子上抱起来——他已经到怀孕的中期了，体重却仍然轻飘飘的，抱起来也不比怀孕之前更费多少力气。

他的手臂环绕着对方的脖子，脸埋在对方的肩膀里。孩子父亲的两只手都托在他屁股下面，生怕他会不小心就摔下去。

“以后不要再吃了甜食就不吃饭了，”孩子父亲在他耳边说，热气呼在他的发红的耳朵尖上，“今天就算了，现在回房间睡觉吧……别哭了……”

他吸了一下鼻子，收紧了自己的手臂，把对方抱得更紧了一些：“……你不生气吗？”

孩子父亲轻轻地笑了笑：“偶尔放纵一下也不是不行……”

他立刻得寸进尺：

“那今天能陪我一起睡吗……我是说，我们做吗……”

说出口的一瞬间他就觉得后悔了。他隆起的腹部被对方小心地护在怀里，因为涨奶而已经膨胀了的乳房贴在对方身上，还有他怀孕后变得更柔软了的屁股正被稳稳当当地托着——他温软柔顺地散发着母亲的光泽，而脑子里却像怀孕以前那样、宛如发情期的兔子一般的在想着做爱。

孩子父亲什么也没说，甚至没发出一点敷衍了事的哼哼的声音，这让他加倍地局促了起来。他企图立刻想出来一点能够补救这种场面的词汇去拼凑句子，好挽回自己刚才荒唐仓促的要求，但是没有。他的脸颊在烧，耳朵在烧，连手心都烧得冒汗。

太羞耻了。实在太羞耻了，以至于他甚至不知道自己在羞耻些什么，是失败的、在无言之中被默默拒绝了的求欢？又或者是完全没有身为母亲——哪怕是一个即将成为的母亲——的矜持和稳重？

他知道孩子父亲从来不会反感他的积极主动——相反，他很确定他喜欢他那样——但那都是以前的事情了。现在，连他自己都会为了自己突然提出的这种要求而感到宁可从来没说过这样的话。羞耻感占据了他脑内这一刻一半的空间，另一半是他发现在旺盛的羞耻心之下他还是湿了，甚至是彻彻底底地要湿透了。

滑腻的、还带着他自己体温的液体从后面渐渐流出来的感觉太过清晰，他忍不住小小地呜咽了一声。孩子父亲的手还托在他屁股下面，一旦那些液体隔着衣服渗出来而被发现了他就更丢人了。

他挣扎着想离开他的怀里：“……让我自己走吧，我想自己走了。”

“开什么玩笑……”他把他抱得更紧了，“别乱动，要掉下来了。”

他觉得羞愤——这一瞬间主要是气愤，基于刚刚被拒绝了的事实他觉得自己完全有理由去怀疑孩子父亲此刻是心情愉悦的，而只有他自己感觉丢脸——他只想立刻自己走回房间关上门，把沾满了体液的内裤换下来并且扔到床底下再也不要看见它。

但是他挣脱不开。孩子父亲显然并不打算让他自己走完这段路，而且他身上的味道闻起来很棒——他挣扎了两下就又把自己埋到了他的颈窝里。

孩子父亲温柔地把他放到了床上。他扁着嘴想，他帮他把被子盖好的一瞬间他就要立刻用被子蒙住头，转过去一个人护住肚子对着墙睡，再难受也自己忍着，一句话也不要跟他说了。但下一秒孩子父亲就把手伸了过来，解开了他睡衣的扣子。

“……诶？”他露出了今晚的第二次、眼眶湿润泛红、并且过于震惊的脸。

“诶什么？”孩子父亲迅速地解完了一大半扣子，他的胸膛——主要是他柔软的、发胀的胸脯——立刻暴露在了空气中，“不是你自己要求的吗？”

他怀孕以后体重变化实在不多，除了肚子就只有奶子和屁股越发饱满，软软的，隐藏在衣服下面像没人发现过的宝藏似的。

孩子父亲小心地揉弄了一下他饱胀的乳房——或者说就只是轻轻地捏了一下，从他确认怀孕以后为了安全起见他们再也没有做过爱了，他对他身体的那些变化同样一无所知——他被捏得瑟缩了一下，乳头颤颤地充了血而挺立起来。

他才发现自己并没有被拒绝，这个认知让他刚才闹过的别扭全部看起来都变得更无理取闹和不可理喻了。他感觉自己的脸又一次地开始烧，羞耻感重新占据了他的脑子，几乎让他想立刻把脸埋进枕头或者被子或者任何软绵绵的能遮挡住他的脸的东西里并且逃避这个现实就好了——但是现实又太舒服了，只是被触碰了一下胸部就已经让他觉得很舒服了。

他感觉他的眼眶周围又涌上一股热流——他的两腿之间也是。他完全不知道自己这一刻闻起来像什么，也许是桃子，或者香蕉；也许是热带水果，又或者是某种干冷地区才适宜种植的果子；也可能是以上全部可能性的一个混合体，但这一切都只有孩子父亲才知道了。

他充血泛红的乳头被温柔地含进嘴里轻轻地吸了一下，他的脊柱立刻像被过了电似的带动着全身抖了抖。他忽然想到再过几个月将会有一个新的生命依偎在他怀里对他做同样的事情，而那个稚嫩的小东西现在就温顺地躺在他肚子里。他显而易见地是个年轻的、热情的、湿漉漉的母亲——他血管里流淌着的充足母爱和他滴下来的水一样丰沛。

他忍不住挺起了一点胸膛去索取更多的快感，孩子父亲趁机腾出一只手把他宽松的裤子连同内裤一起扯了下来。棉质的面料几乎被完全浸透，连外面的裤子上都沾到了他流出来的东西。

他的性器高高地翘起来，前端淌出了粘腻的液体而泛着淡淡的水光。他的两腿之间目前是他身上第一湿润的地方——第二是他刚才哭完的、眼泪还没完全干透的眼睛。充沛的润滑液体争先恐后地从他的后穴里涌出来，他的灵魂和理智好像也有一部分跟着流出来了，留下一个空虚的缺口等待着被填满。

腹部的格挡有点阻碍了他伸出手去抚慰他自己勃起的阴茎，孩子父亲立刻及时地代劳了。他太久没有再做过爱了，被握住的一瞬间他分开的大腿根就忍不住抽动了一下。他尽力地扯紧了身下的床单并且抿住了嘴唇，努力让自己别在一开始就叫得让邻居都能听见。

没费多久他就射了第一次。他喘着气任由自己泡在那种飘然的感觉里，餍足感蔓延到他身体的每一个角落，像把他整个人泡在了温热的水里一样。

去他妈的巧克力。他迷迷糊糊地想，没有哪种甜食能比得过现在。如果让他二选一——这甚至不能构成一个选择题——而他还两者都得到了。

孩子父亲骨节分明的手指摸索着插进了他仍然颤动着的后穴——说成是沾满了他流出来的水顺畅地滑进去了的也可以。那种被入侵的感觉有点太陌生了，他下意识地就绷紧了自己的肌肉。但那两根手指始终是灵巧且有力的，曲起指节稍微撑开他收紧的后穴，摁在他敏感带的附近抽插了两下就让他从尾椎骨开始发麻发软了。

他很久没再这样自由地沉浸在欲望里了，那种感觉空虚但温暖，并且让人能感知到自己是鲜活存在着的——直到他忽然感觉到肚子里的孩子似乎微微地动了动，这让他猛地又从他绮丽缱绻的脑内妄想里惊醒了过来。

埋在他身体里的手指动作很轻柔，这把他很缓和地托在了快感的浪潮上，射过一次了的性器又慢慢膨胀了起来。他的身体里埋藏着渴望，他有点克制不住自己在这样的感觉中从喉咙里发出了呻吟的声音，但这是他在孕期中的第一次——和他肚子里的孩子一起——这让他感到了一种茫然的可耻。

他是个孟浪而放荡的小母亲。

藏在他漂亮的腿中间的那个湿滑而隐蔽的地方泛着柔润的水光，松软温顺地敞着口子。被进入的时候孩子父亲帮他垫了枕头还调整好了姿势，让他不至于需要承受太大的压力。他感觉自己被一点一点地、饱胀地撑满了，那种充斥着的空虚感忽然就完全地消失不见了。

他全身的热流好像都汇集在了他小腹以下和屁股深处，眼眶里早就蓄起来的眼泪顺着眼尾不受控制地流出来——他忍不住抬起一边手臂盖在自己眼睛上挡住这傻里傻气的哭脸，然后立刻又被温和但无法挣脱地抓住手腕移开了。

孩子父亲低下头来亲吻他因为哭泣和自己无意识的吮咬而变得通红的嘴唇，性器还钉在他的生殖道里，他感觉自己几乎要被捅到了底。他的腹部看起来像个形状饱满但相当脆弱的球，这令他们两个人始终都有点紧张和手足无措，即使接吻也努力维持着一个小心翼翼的姿势。

动起来的时候也同样的不敢太过激烈，孩子父亲完全放慢了节奏地在往他敏感的区域上撞。这过程是有力但绵长的，快感清晰又和缓地堆积起来，像海浪在把漂浮的船只慢慢冲上沙滩。

他的腿下意识地缠上孩子父亲的腰，皮肤接触在一起而传达过来的温度和的贴近的感觉让他能得到足够的安全感。他一开始只是喘气，然后慢慢吐出断断续续的破碎的呻吟，再然后变成他压抑不住的、沾染着哭腔的细碎的叫声。他的肠道被强硬地挤开，敏感点被反复地撞击和碾压着，翻涌上来的快感让他有一点头晕目眩。肚子里的孩子好像又动了一下，这让他——尽管只是他自己单方面地在自我谴责——感到了无比的轻浮。

“不要了……”他小声地哭起来，在自己混乱的呻吟声中努力地组织着语句，“真的捅到底了……会、会弄到孩子的……”

孩子父亲俯下身吻掉了一点他掉下来的眼泪，但是并没有因此而放过他。他凑过来用牙齿轻轻地咬住他耳朵上细嫩的软骨，在他耳边低声地问他：“不要了吗？嗯？真的不要了吗？”

他挣扎着，耳廓上温热的感觉让他感到了一种暖意融融的危险。眩晕感和快感混合在一起冲进脑子，他发出有点失控的尖叫，没有被触碰到阴茎却仍然射了出来。他抑制不住地抖动起来，抽抽嗒嗒地埋进孩子父亲的怀里开始小声地啜泣。对方没有再过多地折磨他，迅速地抽插了几下也射进了他的深处。

他慢慢地把自己蜷缩起来——尽管他们依旧紧密地连在一起——仿佛他并不是母亲而是一个婴儿。他被给予了几个安抚性质的吻，落在他额头上、脸颊上、被眼泪浸湿的眼尾和唇角边上，也许还有一句低语的“辛苦了”——他像是溺水在了涨潮的恍惚与晕眩之中，并不敢确定是否真的听到了那句话。

“辛苦了。”孩子父亲又重复了一次，于是他终于得以确信。

“辛苦了。”他也说道，伴随着喉咙里发出的像幼年动物一般的咕噜咕噜的声音。

他沉沉睡去。


End file.
